Prediksi Charle
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: CUTE ONESHOT! / Semi-Canon! / Prediksi pendek Charle pada sosok Lucy Heartfilia. kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ya? / Read and Review please


Warning : Typo(s), Canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Prediksi Charle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Embun-embun mulai menghilang dari permukaan bumi—menguap dan menjadi butiran air yang siap akan jatuh kembali. Kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain adalah hal yang biasa terjadi jikalau hari sedang tenang dan damai.

Tapi jika kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu menuju sebuah gedung—sebuah perserikatan di Kota Magnolia ini, kau akan menemukan fakta bahwa tidak semua tenang diluar dan tenang di dalam.

Yap, Perserikatan Guild Fairy Tail ini misalnya. Kawanan penyihir yang seakan-akan menjadi momok besar bagi _Dark_ Guild sekalipun—mereka pun punya telinga bahwa Fairy Tail adalah Guild yang memenangkan _Grand Magic Games_ itu.

Setelah memenangkan pertandingan itu, Fairy Tail seperti mendapatkan kehormatannya kembali sebagai Guild Terkuat. Renovasi ulang bangunan yang sudah tua itu hanya sebuah bonus dari _victory_ yang mereka dapatkan. Kini Fairy Tail mempunyai bangunan yang lebih bagus daripada sebelumnya—persis seperti saat perenovasian pasca Phantom Lord _arc_.

Dan Fairy Tail pun kembali ramai. Ramai dengan _gossip_, pertarungan, tangisan, keanehan, tertawaan, dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di segala sudut bangunan megah itu. Semua anggota Fairy Tail kini benar-benar menyatu—sangat satu.

Terlihat di sudut sana para lelaki sedang menikmati pertarungan mereka. Oke—sepertinya tidak semua laki-laki karena terlihat juga sosok Titania yang menampakkan perempatan urat di dahinya sambil berusaha melerai mereka. Bosan melerai—karena tidak ada henti-hentinya, Erza menuju bar guild untuk memesan _cake_ kesukaannya.

Di sudut lainnya terdapat anggota _Raijinshuu_ beserta pemimpinnya—Laxus sedang bercengkerama santai. Gildarts dan Makarov juga terlihat ikut larut dalam percakapan yang sedang mereka bicarakan—argumenkan.

Dan sudut terakhir, sudut yang selalu saja menjadi tempat _favorite_ para gadis untuk ngobrol bersama adalah Bar Guild. Tempat yang tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi dengan itu mereka bisa menghindar dari lemparan-lemparan bata, kursi ataupun meja dari para laki-laki yang sedang bertarung.

Terlihat beberapa gadis ikut nimbrung di sana, sambil sesekali menyesap minuman mereka yang mereka pesan dari sang pelayan Guild—Mirajane.

Ada Lucy, Cana—yang setia dengan _barrel_ birnya, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna dan Wendy beserta Charle. Mereka bercengkrama dengan ramah dan mengasyikkan—menurut mereka. Obrolan mereka rata-rata tidak ada yang penting—tapi menurut mereka tidak ada yang tidak penting.

"_Ne_, apakah kau sudah melatih kekuatan prediksimu, Charle?" tanya Levy dengan ceria—mengganti topik yang mulai tidak ditanggapi daritadi.

Charle hanya mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. "Hmm, lumayan. Tapi belum seratus persen," jawab Charle melipat kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisakah kau lihatkan, dengan siapa aku menikah nanti?" tanya Lisanna dengan menggebu-gebu. Charle hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat sebegitu jauhnya, Lisanna," ucap Charle sedikit kesal. "Hanya kejadian-kejadian kecil yang datang beberapa saat lagi, mungkin aku bisa prediksikan dengan akurat," lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman percaya dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai contoh, bisakah kau prediksikan siapakah yang akan menjadi pacar pertama Lucy?" tanya Cana mengerling jahil pada sosok _blondie_ yang sedang meminum _Orange Squash_-nya itu.

Sontak Lucy tersedak parah—untungnya tidak memubuatnya meninggal(?). "Cana! Bicara apa kau!" ucap Lucy dengan kesal. Cana hanya terkikik pelan.

"Hmm, Lucy?" ucap Charle sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapatkan pacar dalam waktu dekat ini, maaf," ucapnya merasa kasihan.

"Tidak masalah bagiku," ucap Lucy yang memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku yakin kau akan dapat pacar yang baik, Lucy-san," ucap Wendy menepuk-nepuk bahu Lucy. Gadis _blondie_ itu hanya tersenyum kikuk dan kaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bagai tersengat listrik Charle langsung berdiri dan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Terlihat dari matanya yang melebar dan tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

"Ada apa, Charle?" tanya Wendy penasaran dengan tingkah _Exceed_ putih mulus satu ini.

"Lucy …" ucap Charle dengan nada tidak percaya. Merasa dipanggil Lucy pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kucing putih itu dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku bisa lihat kalau kau …" Charle menggantung kalimatnya sebentar.

"Ya?" tanya Lucy tetap pada muka penasarannya.

"Kau akan dicium seseorang setelah ini. Tapi sosoknya tidak begitu jelas," ucap Charle dengan pipinya sedikit memerah.

Sontak para gadis—khususnya Lucy langsung menganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Semua mata segera tertuju pada Charle yang sedikit tersipu, lalu kemudian kepada sosok _blondie_ yang terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya itu.

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi … kau bilang kalau aku tidak akan memiliki kekasih dalam waktu dekat ini, kan? Lantas kenapa aku harus …" ucap Lucy tertahan dan semburat merah di wajahnya semakin menjadi.

Charle memutar bola matanya. "Entahlah, Lucy. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku lihat," ucapnya melipat kedua tangannya.

"_Neeeeee_, lagipula sebuah ciuman tidak akan memerlukan sebuah ikatan dahulu, kan?" ucap Cana sambil mengerling jahil ke arah mage stellar spirit itu—dan tetap memegan _barrel_ birnya.

Lucy hanya mendengus kesal. "Ta-tapi itu …"

"Yah, Cana benar. Tapi itu akan membuat kalian menjadi … merasa aneh dan canggung," ucap Levy menyetujui pendapat Cana barusan. Mage berambut biru ini juga mengerling jahil ke arah Lucy—yang masih saja mempertahankan semburat merah di pipinya.

Erza mengangguk kecil. "Itu tidak berarti kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih … Yah, itu tidak berarti …" ucapnya sambil sedikit menerawang—mengingat adegan ciumannya dengan Jellal waktu itu. Sadar menjadi tontonan para gadis, Erza terbatuk kecil dan berusaha untuk tidak melamun.

"Tapi … siapa?" tanya Lisanna entah pada siapa.

"Kuharap bukan Gray_-sama_. _Love rival_," ucap Juvia dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Belum apa-apa di hatinya sudah terisi oleh banyak sekali rasa kecemburuan—padahal mereka belum berbuat apa-apa.

Lucy sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "A-aah … aku tidak menganggapnya begitu, Juvia," ucapnya bosan.

Hening sesaat menghampiri keadaan para gadis mage Fairy Tail ini—jarang-jarang mereka berhenti bicara. Mereka tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Entah sedang berpikir apa—memikirkan siapa yang akan mencium Lucy, mungkin?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan pulang hari ini, Mira_-san_. Aku masih sedikit lelah sebenarnya," ucap Lucy meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dia rasa dia memang tidak mempunyai keperluan apa-apa dengan Fairy Tail sampai saat ini—dan obrolan yang tiba-tiba terhenti membuatnya ingin segera merebahkan dirinya ke kasur kesukaannya.

"Oh … silahkan. Hati-hati ya," ucap Mirajane melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku duluan, _minna_," Lucy juga terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah para gadis yang masih setia duduk di kursi bar.

"AH!" teriak Charle dengan nada lantang—seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Para gadis—termasuk Lucy pun ikut menelengkan kepalanya ke arah _exceed_ putih itu.

"Ada apa, Charle? Apakah ada yang salah dengan prediksimu?" tanya Wendy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Charle hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku. Hanya saja …" ucap Charle tertahan dan pipi putih mulusnya mulai memperlihatkan semburat merah—yang bahkan lebih merah daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Erza. Charle hanya diam saja—tidak berniat menjawab apapun dari pertanyaan sang Titania itu.

"Etoo … _Be-betsuni_," ucap Charle setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Dan itu membuat semua gadis yang nimbrung di situ menjadi semakin menaikkan alisnya hingga tinggi, tinggi sekali(?).

"Aku tidak peduli. _Jaa matta_, _minna_," ucap Lucy tersenyum dengan percaya dirinya. Para gadis hanya melihat kepergian Lucy dari bar guild yang lumayan besar dan megah ini.

Setelah Lucy sekiranya tidak mendengar apa yang para gadis bicarakan, Charle langsung mengisyaratkan gadis-gadis manis namun sadis(?) itu untuk mendekat padanya—berusaha membisikkan kata-kata yang baru saja dapatkan dari wangsit(?) prediksinya.

"_Hontou_, ada apa sih?" tanya Levy yang penasaran sedari tadi dengan tingkah Charle. Sekarang Charle malah mengulas senyum—kerlingan jahil pada sosok _blondie_ yang masih berjalan sampai di tengah-tengah guild yang benar-benar megah ini.

"Kalian tahu? Aku … melihat sebuah …" ucap Charle tersenyum jahil. Dan dia melanjutkannya dengan bisikan yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh para gadis, sehingga para _readers_ dan _author_ pun tidak tahu menahu.(?)

Setelah mendapatkan bisikan dari Charle, sontak para gadis memasang muka jahil dan menggoda tingkat dewa. Mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang pas untuk melihat adegan ini dengan baik dan benar.(?)

Sementara Lucy, kaki jenjang putihnya itu melaju ke arah depan pintu guild Fairy Tail yang sekarang ini menjadi besar dan mewah itu. Dengan santai dia berjalan dan memandangi sekitar yang banyak 'bencana' oleh pengrusakan para laki-laki. Sesekali gadis _blondie_ itu terkikik pelan melihat semuanya.

Lucy sudah akan menyentuh gagang pintu megah Fairy Tail ketika sebuah benda terlempar ke arahnya. Itu sukses membuatnya mental ke arah tepat di sebelah kiri pintu guild. Sepertinya benda itu mencuat dari kawanan para lelaki yang sedang bertarung itu.

Lucy merasa terhimpit sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di seluruh tubuhnya—tepatnya di bagian bibir merah marunnya. Rasa hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya pun juga terasa aneh.

Karena penasaran, manik coklat itu membuka matanya dan dia baru sadar, ternyata bukan benda yang terlempar ke arahnya, melainkan sesosok orang. Orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dan di sinilah posisi mereka sekarang. Dengan posisi Lucy yang terhimpit antara pemuda itu dan tembiok guild, dan tangan putihnya itu menyentuh dada bidang milik pemuda itu—berusaha untuk menahannya. Sedangkan kedua tangan pemuda itu memegang tembok—seperti mengurung Lucy dalam kedua tangannya.

Muka Lucy langsung berubah merah seketika. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana—mulut mereka menyatu dengan erat dan err mesra!

Pemuda di depannya ini beberapa saat kemudian sadar dan ikut memerah juga. Kemudian dia melepaskan ehem—bibirnya dari bibir Lucy yang terlihat sangat basah itu.(?)

"A-aa … _go-gomen_, mereka memukulku hingga aku terlempar," ucap pemuda itu gugup.

Lucy hanya mengangguk kikuk. Beberapa saat dia sadar tangannya masih berada di dada mage itu, sontak ia turunkan—dan tensi darah di pipinya semakin naik, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua yang merasakan tatapan dari seluruh guild, akhirnya menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka berdua ketika mereka menjadi bahan tontonan gratis di Fairy Tail.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! MEMANG BENAR PREDIKSI CHARLE …!" teriak semua gadis yang menonton adegan drama korea(?) ini tadi.

Para anggota guild lainnya pun juga ikut bersorak. Banyak dari mereka yang mengerlingkan mata jahilnya, menjodoh-jodohkan mereka dan bahkan menjabat tangan mereka—entah apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Sementara kedua pelaku utama ini hanya _blushing_ semakin berat. Mereka membantah ledekan dari anggota-anggota guild—meskipun muka mereka merah.

Eeh, mereka berdua … _tsundere_?

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kalian tahu? Aku … melihat sebuah …" ucap Charle tersenyum jahil. Dan dia melanjutkannya dengan bisikan yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh para gadis._

"_Aku melihat …" ucap Charle menahan napas. Kemudian dia melanjutkannya dengan tawa kecilnya._

"…_sebuah syal kotak-kotak menggantung di leher pemuda itu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Yosh!

Aku ada ide lagi untuk Oneshot XD

Sebenarnya ini aku bingung mau nentuin pairnya, tapi kemudian aku meminta sesajen(?) ehem meminta pendapat dari **Trancy Anafeloz** a.k.a Trasi-nee, dia lebih memilih pairing ini. ya sudahlah~ akhirnya jadi deh~ XD

**Yosh! Berikan komentar anda semua ya! FLAME BOLEH LEWAAT~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
